Home ~Where The Heart Is~
by The Siren
Summary: It's that time of the year again... CHRISTMAS!!! Anyway, the Count has a very unusual gift for Leon... After the prologue and a few chapters... PREPARE FOR LOTSA ANGST! hehehe...


Home~ Is Where Heart Is  
by Shidou's Secret Admirer (countshido@yahoo.com) 

  
Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters I use in the fic. This is just for entertainment purposes you know. Have fun and please c&c and a bit of review as well... 

  
Prologue: Merry Christmas...  
  
Snow had started to fall that month. The romantic autumn has passed away only to be replaced by cold winter and the coming Christmas season. Choirs began to practice Christmas carols. Malls were already decorated with Christmas ornaments and the so-called 'Christmas Sales' were up again. Couples went ice-skating in the frozen lakes and held hands as they walked on the sidewalk. Children in small groups began to build forts and build snowmen.  
But this was not an excuse for the police to go on a vacation.  
Agent Leon Orcott sat behind his desk checking on a new case that Jill had just handed to him. Once more it involved a transaction in the Pet shop. He smiled as he thought of the Pet shop and it's shop owner.   
It had been two months ever since he moved with Count D.   
It has also been five months since they began seeing one another which eventually led to a relationship deeper than friendship. Leon found it hard to accept at first. After all, he was the master of denial. Eventually he gave in to the Count and soon the Count was his lover. Other than that, he also had to adjust to the Count's eccentricities and schedule. The same holds through for the Count as well.  
Jill then appeared and greeted him, "Merry Christmas, Leon." She placed a hand on her hip and gave out two boxes to him.  
"Thanks Jill," said Leon as he took the two boxes. Then he began to unwrap them when Jill stopped him.  
"Hey! I'm not that nice to give you two gifts you know! I'm almost broke... The other box is for you-know-who since it's actually a box of chocolates and the other's for you. Ok?"  
"Oh...I see...Thanks anyway, Jill."  
Jill then winked at Leon and waved at Leon, "I'll go ahead now. I still have to do some Christmas shopping. Bye!"   
"Bye," waved back Leon. Then he looked at his watch.   
Time for me to go Christmas shopping, thought Leon.  
He decided to log out himself since he wasn't going to paid if he went overtime.  
  
He drove to the nearest mall and began to pick up some gifts for his officemates.   
Of course, he couldn't forget about Jill.  
When he was already leaving, he saw a Chinese confectionery store with a cheongsam-clad attendant.   
It only occurred to him then that he had forgotten to call the Count that he would be doing some Christmas shopping and he would be coming home late.   
Without second thoughts, he dashed out of the mall in a hurry.  
  
Leon's hands were shaking as he tired to fit the right key since his key chain were majority keys to the pet shop which the Count gave him in case of emergencies.  
Inside, Leon tried to contact the Count only to remember that he forgot it at home.  
He prayed that traffic wasn't really heavy that night.  
  
It had been an hour and Leon was stuck in traffic.   
The last time he went off a Friday night with his officemates since it the chief's blow-out, the Count began to nag him about the time and his effort to prepare dinner to no avail.   
It took him lots of sweet words and caresses to make the Count forgive him.  
Of course it worked but he was afraid still.  
He was afraid of what would be the Count's reaction this time...  
The Count was a rather moody person.  
  
After enduring a pain in the ass for sitting for nearly an hour, Leon arrived at the pet shop.   
_ "Time to face the judge, the jury and the executioner...,"_he thought.  
He entered the shop unloading his shopping bags on the entrance and the usual scent of incense filled the atmosphere as usual. After which, he proceeded to the tea room.  
There he found the Count waiting patiently for him.  
The Count looked surprised to see him. He smiled at him with a cup in his hand and spoke.  
"Welcome, Detective. Come."  
Inside, Leon was quite relieved.  
Leon took a seat across the Count and accepted the tea which the Count poured for him.  
He watched the Count drink the tea and spoke, "You're not angry?"  
"Why must I?," answered the Count lowering the cup as he crossed his legs.  
"I mean... I didn't call...and...I came home late..."  
"Detective..."  
"Leon, please..."  
"Old habits are quite hard to break...Ai.."  
The detective closed his eyes and then sighed.   
Then he felt the Count's hand over his.  
"Is there something wrong, Leon?"  
"I mean... Oh shit... you're really not angry? I mean..."  
The Count began to giggle, "Ai...Why must I? I have news for you..."  
Leon smiled and took the Count's hand in his, "What is it?"  
The Count stood up before Leon and reached for his abdomen.  
"I'm pregnant," he declared with a smile.   


"YOU'RE WHAT?!?"  
Leon couldn't believe it. He reached for forehead and groaned.  
"H-h-how...?" _Oh no...Oh shit...  
_ Leon slumped down the chair and refused to look at the Count.  
"You must be lying...Fuck...You're a guy!"  
The Count began to giggle, "Mere appearance isn't good evidence, Detective..."   
Leon then lifted a finger and shrugged, "I must be dreaming..."  
The Count crossed his arms across his chest, "What must I do to prove that I am pregnant?"  
After a while, Leon slowly placed his hands at the side when the Count grabbed his hand and placed it on his abdomen.  
"D...," trails off Leon as he looks up and sees his lover's mismatched eyes.  
"I'm pregnant by you. I've never made love to anyone but you. The night I gave myself to you was my first. You may think I'm lying but I'm not... Can you feel it, Leon? It's our child.."  
"I...I...don't understand...When... How did you..."  
"I don't know myself...I wasn't feeling well one day and I decided to research about it. And to my surprise, I found out I was pregnant... Remember I am not human... So I do not fit in your human stereotypes..."  
"Yeah...right...Does..."  
The Count shook his head, "Only you...Ai..."  
"I...I.. don't know what to say...Or at least do...D, I don't think I'm ready to be a father...," trailed off Leon as he removed his hand and clasped his hands.  
"Leon... I'm not asking you to do anything impossible...All I want is that you'll be with me as the child grows in me... Please, don't leave me now..."  
The Count stood before Leon somewhat shaking. Automatically, the blond detective took the kami in his arms and comforted him.  
"I promise. I won't leave you."  
  
Outside, snow began to cover the sidewalks.  
  
~Finish~  
  
  



End file.
